


False innocence

by KotoriYui



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, I have no idea what else add as a tag :'v, M/M, Romance, Suppressed desires, poor bby Ace uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriYui/pseuds/KotoriYui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Ace Luffy just seems too innocent, thus he has always tried his hardest to restrain his wildest desires. But what if it had all been in vain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	False innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello o3o)/  
> I had said in my two~shot fic that I wanted to write a more serious fic about these two, but I had started writing this and so I decided to finish it and get rid of it before actually writing serious stuff xP   
> I thought it’d be fun writing something like this, and I wasn’t wrong –w- fufufu ~
> 
> Sorry for all the ugly mistakes that my eyes couldn’t find TvT  
> Enjoy x’] !!

Ace had been thinking about it for quite a while now; why hadn't he ever kissed Luffy? They were dating for 3 months now, so why hadn't they shared more than a simple hug? Well, even though he pondered about this, over and over again, the damn answer would always be the same: Luffy just seemed too innocent in his eyes. Ace couldn't simply imagine him doing anything like kissing nor anything naughtier than that.

However, although Ace thought in such a way, he had his _almost_ uncontrollable impulses; like he was having right now while looking at Luffy’s sleeping figure. Even though his stupid boyfriend had a clumsy way of sleeping, Ace found it adorable and extremely tempting; especially whenever the younger male moved on his sleep and his t-shirt rolled up over his body, exposing that way his belly. Ace noticed, countless times now, how perfect and inviting Luffy’s belly button was; because Ace was a man with fetishes, and it was always so hard for him to control his real desires… But he had to endure it for Luffy’s sake. Or so he tried to convince himself every time; and so far it had been working, hopefully.

The tortured man let out a sigh, and the next second his eyes wandered all the way up Luffy’s body. His anxious orbs reached the younger man's lips, and Ace had to make an extra effort not to jump on his boyfriend right away and kill his uncontrollable desires. He swallowed thickly as he wondered about how those appetizing lips, even though Luffy was drooling unstoppably Ace found them incredibly irresistible, would feel pressed against his. He wondered how they would taste and react if kissed sweetly or passionately.

_"Argh God!! I'll go crazy if I keep thinking like this."_ Ace muttered lowly, squeezing his eyes shut tightly while running his hands through his hair desperately. _"Calm down Ace; you've got to stay calm."_ He looked at his innocent boyfriend again, but this time with great determination. _"That's right, at times like this there's only one way to solve this kind of problems; I'll just do it! I mean, he's sleeping and since he's an idiot he won't ever notice anything. So, I'm gonna kiss him!"_

Ace swallowed hard as he approached from his bed, where Luffy made sure to sleep every time he went to his boyfriend's house, step by step, always carefully not to wake up the sleeping male. His heartbeat fastened in anxiety as he got closer and closer to his bed. Luffy kept sleeping peacefully, of course, and Ace got a little calmer; though his heart kept racing inside his chest. He gave two more small steps, reaching finally his so desired destiny. An uncontrollable grin brightened his features and Ace celebrated happily inside his head the fact of being near to fulfill one of his most desired wishes.

The brunet let out a nervous and, somehow, deep sigh while sitting down, very slowly, at the edge of the large bed, and leaning his body, ever so slightly, over Luffy’s. However, at that exact moment the dark haired male decided to move on his sleep, what scared Ace terribly and forced him to stand up on his feet faster than ever. He had thought that Luffy would wake up and if that happened he would be screwed, because Ace wanted to be the perfect boyfriend; and a perfect boyfriend would never attack their lover on their sleep. So, of course Ace got irritated and frustrated when he witnessed that Luffy was just trying to get comfortable. Of course he was relieved that the other male was sleeping still, but he had gotten scared over nothing. How ridiculous.

The brunet took a deep breath as the same determination from before returned to his body. He got closer to the bed, and one more time he sat down at the edge of it, carefully leaning his body over his boyfriend's yet again. Very slowly, Ace moved his hand to the younger male's face, and touched Luffy’s mouth with two of his fingertips. At first he hesitated, afraid that Luffy would wake up for real this time, yet the other man kept sleeping quietly and Ace couldn't help but feel relieved and more motivated to go on with his plan.

His fingertips ran sweetly over the soft lip flesh, and Ace swallowed thickly. He had dreamt of touching those smooth lips so many times, that now that he was finally doing it he felt a little bad by the wrong way he had chosen to do it.

_“No; no; no… I can't falter now._ _C'mon Ace!”_ He thought as he kept enjoying the warmth and softness of his boyfriend's mouth through his fingers. The simple fact of touching them in such a way was almost as perfect as kissing him for real, he was sure. Honestly, Ace didn't mind anymore, for now of course, if he couldn't kiss Luffy. He would, it was granted already, have more chances because Luffy would fall asleep at his house again, and so he would create another opportunity to kiss him. The older dark haired man grinned widely, while getting more and more lost in thought, running his thumb over Luffy's lips addictively, licking his own mouth as he felt more tempted by the second to taste those lips for once and for all.

As his imagination ran wild, and his fingers felt those irresistible and so desired lips, Ace didn’t even have the time to notice and react to what Luffy had started doing to him. His sinful fingers were sliding over Luffy’s tongue, as said male wrapped his lips around Ace’s digits and sucked on them eagerly, as if it was a candy.

Ace panicked; his heart jumped in his chest and then began to pound furiously while he tried to recover from the sudden shock. He shut his eyes tightly and by doing that he guessed that the worst had happened: Luffy was finally awake and this was his way of punishing him. However, once Ace began to ratiocinate better, he realized that Luffy would never think of such a thing since he was just too clumsy to even understand what Ace had been doing while he slept in peace. So, the panicked male opened his eyes, slowly, and directed his vision to the younger man who was still sucking and licking his fingers, applying small bites every now and then over them. Ace observed him carefully, finally noticing that Luffy was still sleeping as peacefully as ever. He got surprised and confused, but his confusion was easily clarified as Luffy revealed the reason behind his strange behavior.

“M-Meat… It's so delicious~~” Luffy muttered in his sleep, while sucking Ace’s fingers vehemently.

The older male stared at Luffy taken aback, unable to react for moments. Ace just couldn't believe in his ears. Of course he wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen while Luffy was awake, but he wasn't for sure expecting to have his fingers sucked by the mouth he desired to kiss so bad because its owner was dreaming with meat. However, the worst of it all was that Ace was starting to react to the sensation of that same mouth, and thus he began to crave for its attention on different and clearly more intimate places.

_“W-What the fuck am I thinking?”_ Ace could feel his face getting hotter as his thoughts developed for more detailed fantasies. He shouldn't think about such things, because in first place they would never happen, and in second place he was ravishing his innocent lover inside his head.

_“Shit… this is unbelievable. Here I am trying to keep your purity and you do something like this!”_ He glared at Luffy half blaming him for his current situation, when in truth he knew it was his own fault.

Luffy, obviously oblivious of all the things he was doing to the other boy, kept sleeping and possessing Ace’s fingers with his mouth, while said male’s need to relieve himself just kept increasing by the second.

_“Shit, I have to wake him up and soon before I lose it.”_

The older brunet deep breathed as a way to gain courage, and began then to wake up the younger boy.

“Luffy…” He called the other's name over and over again but nothing seemed to work, so Ace decided to try out his new technique to wake him up. Stupid as Luffy was, he was almost 100 percent sure that it would work out just fine. “Oi Luffy, there’s meat on the fridge...” It didn’t take him 3 seconds to see the other boy opening his eyes and mouth, what allowed Ace to get rid of Luffy’s warm and innocent lips.

“Meat…?” The younger male uttered lowly, feeling sleepy still. Yet his sleepy state was something that lasted less than a minute, as soon as he realized better what Ace had just told him. “Meat? Really? Aah, I’m hungry~ Né; né can I eat?” Luffy asked eagerly almost jumping to his boyfriend's lap due to his sudden, odd and incomprehensible excitement.

Ace tried his hardest to hide his obvious hard on from Luffy since he didn't want to taint his never-ending purity.

“S-Sure, that’s why I wake you up.” Such a lie… But as long as it worked, Ace would be more than satisfied. “I made it especially for you, now go enjoy it.” The older male tried to disguise his horny state with a nervous laugh.

Luffy’s eyes shone with the delicious information as the boy stood up on his feet without anymore wait. It was then, when he reached the room’s door ready to leave, that he returned inside the room; more precisely in front of Ace’s desperate sitting figure, and did what Ace had always thought it’d remain as an unreachable dream; a mere fantasy.

Luffy leaned his face to Ace’s slowly, only stopping when both their warm and trembling lips met softly in a small, sweet; almost insecure and shy kiss. Yet, the sweet kiss didn't last enough time for Ace to react. Luffy separated their lips as slowly as he had joined them, opening his before closed eyes that looked straight at Ace’s, as if penetrating his very soul. Seconds after, the younger man smiled happily at Ace, as said male stared at him speechless; immobile; totally and completely taken aback, unable to show any kind of emotion.

“Thanks, Ace.” Luffy left the room as those words left his mouth as well. The smile on his face widened, while his eyes gained the same strange shine from before and his mind was clearly filled with possible images of that delicious meat.

On the other hand, the still shocked male inside the room, couldn't help but question himself about what was reality and what was a dream. He went as far as pinching his own cheek to make sure that he was awake. His eyes grew wide as he felt the light pain from his gesture, and so, instead of vanishing, his shock only increased.

Two of his fingers touched his mouth as he recalled the sensation of Luffy’s warm and smooth lips against his. It hadn't, definitely, been a dream; Luffy had kissed him. He had finally felt those so desired lips touching his. His cheeks reddened lightly as he recalled all his efforts until this very day to prevent himself from taking Luffy’s innocence away. By doing it, Ace felt frustrated; happy and realized but frustrated. He had always fought against his wildest desires to, in the end, be kissed so naturally by Luffy. Honestly it was too unbelievable and shocking. He always thought that Luffy was innocent to the point of not knowing what a damn kiss between lovers was, however Ace was starting to believe that the innocent one was none other than himself. From now on he would make sure to succumb to each one of his desires and attack Luffy as he pleased until the other boy couldn't take it anymore. Perhaps he’d start now and give him some love and steal all his innocence away; if he really had some, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing +w+ hohohoho   
> xD okay, maybe a little for making Ace ‘suffering’ so much uwu poor bby hahaha
> 
> Once again sorry for all the mistakes ;v;  
> Thanks for reading =’3  
> Bye~Bye, ❤⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chuu*


End file.
